Promises
by LJC
Summary: The plan was to keep their life at the ARC and their relationship as separate as possible. Like the best made plans of mice and men  and field co-ordinators , things oft went awry.


_Disclaimer: _Primeval_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Impossible Pictures. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright Impossible Pictures._

**Please do not archive or distribute without author's permission.**

Author's Note: From the "Just Kiss Her Already" prompt "Out to Lunch". Mild spoilers for series 4&5.

**Promises**  
>by LJC<p>

The plan was to keep their life at the ARC and their relationship as separate as possible.

Like the best made plans of mice and men (and field co-ordinators), things oft went awry.

Jessica Parker was monitoring the team as they tracked several reptiles from the Eocene period through an office park. There had been injuries, but no fatalities. However, the anomaly had already closed, so there was little option other than to try and either incapacitate the venomous lizards and bring them back to the Menagerie, or to kill them. The EMDs had proved of little use, as the beasts were too quick and too small for even Abby or Becker to get off an effective shot, and the worry was that once they got into the building's sewer lines, they could get anywhere in the city.

"Jess, we need options and we need 'em fast," matt cautioned her over the comms. They had several of the animals cornered in the canteen, and Emily and Becker's men had sealed off the area. Now it was just a question of how to achieve endgame.

Jess brought up the building schematics, red dots indicating the team's positions. Lester had come out of his glass-walled office, and was standing directly to her left, arms crossed as he monitored the team's progress.

"Becker, I've got you on CCTV. There's a high-pressure fire hose three metres to your left. Your boots are insulated, yeah?"

"Jessica, I could kiss you," Becker's voice rang loudly in the Hub, and Jessica stifled a giggle as best she could, her hands dancing across the keyboard.

"Promises, promises."

"You people do realise we're running a research facility, and not a dating service?" Lester observed, his tone wry and biting per usual, but Jess had long since learnt that he was more bark than bite, and kept on working.

"Becker, I've got the main power cables from behind the vending machines," Abby said, and Jess hoped her flatmate was wearing trainers. "You give the word, and—"

"—and we'll have us a barbecue," Becker replied with undisguised relish.

"Guys, that's disgusting," Connor's voice drifted into the chatter, and Jess did laugh then.

"I want you guys to be careful—a shock that can kill those things can put you in hospital."

"We're clear. Becker's wetting down the floors now."

"On my mark, Abby." There was a hush, static over the comms broken only by the sound of water hitting the tile floor of the canteen. "Three, two, one—mark!"

Jess heard the screams of the dinosaurs, accompanied by a sizzling sound, and then there was silence.

"Guys? I've lost CCTV inside the building. Are you alright?"

"Right as rain, Jess. All of the predators have been neutralised. See you back at the ARC."

Jess let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"I'll just spent my lunch coming up with some vaguely plausible explanation for why we shorted out an entire level of a tech company, shall I?" Lester groused good-naturedly, and Jess wondered briefly why he had never hired a replacement for Jenny Lewis if he hated cover stories so much.

* * *

><p>Becker was the last member of the team to come up to Jess' workstation to turn in his black box. Abby and Matt were off to one side, discussing the mission, and Matt was expressing his sympathy that they were brining back corpses instead of live specimens for the menagerie in hushed tones.<p>

"There was no other way," Abby sighed, and if it weren't for the three civilians that had been carted away in an ambulance, Jess might have felt sorry for the fried critters.

As it was, she did feel for her flatmate, who always wished they could bring the creatures back to the ARC alive. They weren't evil—they were just following their nature, after all.

"Jess, can I borrow you for a sec?" Becker asked casually, and she jumped down from her chair, waving Shelby over to cover the ADD.

"Sure. What do you need?" she asked as he steered her down corridor five, towards the guest quarters.

"Just—" Becker pushed open the door to an empty room with his hip, and pulled her in after him. "This."

Jess smiled against his mouth as he kissed her, his hands sliding down her sides before coming to rest on her lower back and pull her tight against him. She wound her arms around his neck, fingers toying with the dark hair that just brushed the collar of his black field jacket.

She lifted an eyebrow as he keyed in the locking code. Then she reached over his shoulder and just for good measure disabled the internal monitors to that room, because sometimes there was in fact an advantage to dating the woman who single-handedly set up the ARC's security system.

Hidden from the prying eyes of their peers and security cameras, Becker took his time walking her backwards to the bed. Jess felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of her calves, but his hands on her waist kept her steady.

"Someone is certainly in a good mood, all things considered."

"Just keeping my promise," he said with a shrug. "Wouldn't want you to think I was nothing but a tease."

"Yeah, about that," Jess got up on her toes, lips next to his ear. "Perhaps offering to kiss me on an open comms channel is _not_ the best way to keep our relationship a secret?"

"I don't think anyone noticed."

"Apart from _Lester_," she pointed out, gasping as he tugged down the collar of her blouse and sucked a bruise over her pounding pulse.

"I actually have a theory about that," he said casually as he picked her up and dumped her onto the bed, quickly stretching out atop her, his weight pressing her into the firm mattress.

"Really? Do tell." She shimmied a little, pulling the thin pillow away from the wall and tucked it beneath her head so she lost the sense of vertigo as she looked up into his eyes.

"I think Lester actually _wants_ us to pair up, because that way no-one from the outside has to be vetted. In the end, it's really all about avoiding paperwork."

She kneaded his shoulders, wrapping one leg around his and riding his thigh as much as her short skirt would allow. "Are you saying our esteemed boss is secretly matchmaking in order to shirk his official responsibilities?"

"I'm saying as much as he whinged about Emily joining the team, it did make certain... _other_ aspects of his job simpler."

"That's downright _devious_."

"Like I said—just a theory."

"In that case, grab your coat, Becker. You've pulled."

Jess tugged his head down to hers, swallowing his chuckle as she licked her way into his mouth. They kissed lazily at first. Then as heat began to pool in her belly, Jess sucked on his tongue, her nipples growing hard inside her bra as his weight shifted to bring them into even more intimate contact.

Jess dragged her mouth from his almost reluctantly, grabbing his wrist and turning it towards her so she could read the time off his watch. "Did you have lunch?"

"Not yet."

"Becker, you need to eat."

"Oh, I fully intend to eat. Just not the daily special in the canteen."

"Becker!"

"I have been thinking about this all day," he said, his lips skimming along her jaw, and his teeth grazing her neck. Jess clutched as his shoulders as he rocked his hips against hers, and she could feel the head of his cock through the tactical trousers. His smile was wicked as he dragged it slowly against her, and she gasped, head falling back against the single pillow.

Becker slid down her body, grasping her hips as he pulled her with him, until he was kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I've been thinking about oh-so-prim-and-proper Jessica Parker spread out in front of me, knickers around her ankles, while I push her skirt up around her waist and go down on her until she _screams_."

As he spoke, he hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her lace-trimmed panties and drew them slowly down her legs. His hazel eyes were dancing as he ran his fingers up the outside of her thighs until her smart grey shirt was, in fact bunched up around her waist. She shivered as the cool air hit her, followed immediately by the warmth of his breath as he draped her bare legs over his shoulders.

"And then afterwards—and this is my favourite part—still smelling of sex and just getting wetter and wetter, as she sits at the ADD," Jess shivered at the scrape of his beard stubble along her inner thighs, and the feel of his lips as he spoke against her skin, "waiting until we can go back to mine and fuck like rabbits up against the wall right there inside the front door. Because I can tell you right now, we're not going to even make it to the bedroom."

Jess opened her mouth to say something cheeky, but it came out a strangled groan instead as he blew a warm stream of air over her.

Just hearing Becker describe all the wicked things he planned to do to her already had Jess squirming and wet before he even touched her. He kissed the inside of her thigh, which trembled beneath his mouth as he ran the ball of his thumb through her damp curls before pressing his fingers down on her mons and following the path of his thumb with his tongue.

Jess' head snapped back as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She fisted her hands in the sheets as he nipped and sucked at her, just as focussed as he was out in the field. It was something completely different, however, when she was the sole target of that focus.

"Oh God, Becker," Jess moaned, forgetting for the moment that she actually hadn't had lunch and was hungry. That she'd promised Abby and Connor that they'd stay in tonight and watch Connor's favourite film. Or that she doesn't have a change of clothes on-site and after this she's going to be a wrinkled, sweaty mess for the rest of her shift.

And he's right. She is going to be smelling of sex, and just the thought of going back to the ADD for another three hours has her more turned on than she's ever been, and _Goddamn it Becker_, it is deeply, deeply unfair that he is doing this to her, and she's not allowed to touch him. Every time she tries, he gently but firmly pins her wrists to her sides, before beginning a new course of torture using only hips lips and tongue that has her practically unable to remember her own name.

Because right now, he is eating her out like no-one ever has before, his movements practised and skilled and maddeningly _precise_. She can feel her orgasm beginning to build like waves lapping at a shore as the tide comes in, and by the time he sucks on her throbbing clit she is breathless, whimpering, her heels in the high black pumps pressed against his back in time to his strokes.

"Don't stop, please, Oh God, please don't stop—" she tossed her head from side to side, fingers scrambling for purchase as she began to spiral higher and higher, and he alternated sucking with relentless teasing flicks of his tongue. The inside of her thighs were rubbed raw from razor burn, tingling, and she is sure that his hands on her hips, anchoring her to the bed and the world, were the only thing keeping her from flying apart.

When she finally came it wasn't with a scream, but biting her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood.

She was sopping wet, shaking, and he grinned a smug, self-satisfied grin at her from between her legs. His lips were wet, and his hazel eyes are almost black, pupils completely blown, and she wanted nothing more than to fuck him into the mattress _in revenge_.

"I hate you," she said as he drew her unsteadily up to her feet, trying to find her underwear.

Her eyes narrowed as Becker removed her panties from the pocket of his trousers and handed it to her with an almost gallant flourish. "No, you don't."

"_And_ I'm still hungry."

He darted out of the way of her grasping fingers and pulled a chocolate bar from the top pocket of his jacket.

"That is hardly a nutritious lunch," she said as she snatched the foil-wrapped sweet from his fingers, and blushed as he raised a brow.

"Neither was mine, but I'm not exactly complaining."

* * *

><p>"Someone's looking a little flushed," Abby said as she came up behind Jess' chair, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Emily and I saved a seat for you in the canteen."<p>

"I ate, erm... out." Jess felt her ears burning red, but kept her eyes on the ADD's screens. After Becker had completely abandoned her to go to the armoury to file his report on the morning's incursion, she'd taken a few extra minutes to reapply her make-up, brush her hair, and smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes as best she could. But she felt as if she had a giant sign handing around her neck that read RECENTLY SHAGGED AND VAGUELY SLEEPY.

"Oh hey, Abby? Would it be alright if I gave movie night a pass? Just for tonight."

Abby leaned on the back of Jess' chair, cocking her head to one side. "Sure. You got plans?"

"Just... visiting a friend. Nothing big." Jess shrugged.

Abby's lips twisted, as she looked Jess up and down, her eyes narrowing speculatively.

"You've got a little something..." Abby waved her finger in the area of her neck. "Just thought you'd want to know."

Jess could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she brought her hand up to her neck.

"T-Thanks."

"Yeah." Abby's eyes were dancing as she smiled, then turned on her heel while Jess pulled her compact out of her handbag and tried covering the hickey as best she could.

"I'm going to kill him." Jess checked the time, and sighed. "I am going to shag him, and then I am going to kill him," she muttered beneath her breath as she crossed her legs and tugged her skirt a bit lower on her hips.


End file.
